1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to vending machine account control systems, and particularly relates to use of cards with a magnetically encodeable stripe as a medium of exchange. The invention has particular application to use wth photocopy machines in institutions where exact accounting of machine use is desired without actual exchange of cash. Specifically, the invention relates to method and means for registering fresh accounting information on the magnetic card stripe using a duplication controller on a vending machine so equipped without allowing a normal card user access to the accounting data. A duplication controller, for example, a microcomputer-based duplication controller made by Glendale Manufacturing Corporation of San Mateo, Calif. and distributed through its COPICO vending machine operation, normally has capabilities limited only to automatic generation of information in response to machine operation. In particular, the duplication controller reads the account information on the magnetic stripe of a card inserted therein, activates the vending machine, and then registers on the magnetic stripe information indicating the number of copies or the value chargeable against the card. The card is initially encoded with a maximum amount which the machine replaces with a decremented value depending upon the amount of usage.
The operation of the machine calls for the card user to be issued or to purchase a card having a magnetic stripe with encoded information. Typically, the cards are encoded in standard amounts at the factory. Spent cards are returned to the factory for reencoding. At the factory, special equipment used by operators with detailed knowledge of the encoding equipment and encoding scheme are employed to encode or "author" usable cards.
What is needed is an apparatus which is capable of acting as a complete system for authoring new cards in conjunction with a duplicator controller. In this manner a key operator or central office at an institution can author cards for internal bookkeeping purposes without allowing normal card users unauthorized access and control of card functions but without the need to return the cards to the factory. The method of use must be such as to be functional without detailed knowledge of the system operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic stripe card vending machine control systems are known in public transit operations such as the Bay Area Rapid Transit District (BART). The BART ticket system employs a coin-operated card dispenser and a separate fare box. The machinery is relatively large and cumbersome and does not have the capability to author cards in the environment of an institution or with the special limitations and needs of an institution such as a university, a large office, or a company, where cash, coins, and counter-freed devices are not suited to internal bookkeeping.
Numerous inventions relate to automatic fare collection systems. A representative patent in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,213 which describes a credit card reader for use in a retail store. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,933; 3,989,930; 4,024,379; 3,748,441; 3,602,695; and 3,356,021.
Inventions are also known for devices for issuing magnetic stripe cards having a predetermined monetary value. A representative patent describing such an invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,660.